Adorably So
by ArrowedCross
Summary: Sometimes, Roy decided between Edward’s feverish kisses, the Colonel didn’t mind being Uke outside the bedroom. RoyEdEdRoy Fluff.


**Adorably So**

Everything felt so right in the world when Edward was with him. It wasn't just the feeling of warm weight snuggled against his side, or even the small nervous fidgets Edward tended to make when slowly reaching for Roy's hand (although the distractions were something Roy Mustang would never take for granted as long as he lived). It was the feeling of complete wholeness the blonde boy provided for Roy. He had never felt more at peace with himself, more relaxed than he ever could be anywhere else or with anyone else.

It wasn't always like this, the dark haired man mused while running fingers through Edward's soft hair, the younger man smirking at the pleasant touch. The older Elric curled catlike beside Roy on the couch, his back resting comfortably against the taller man's chest. Roy snaked an arm towards Edward's waist and was only momentarily surprised when Edwards nervous hand met his own and gladly intertwined their fingers. Roy could tell Edward was pleased after the boy shuffled pleasantly closer towards him, now with the renewed feeling of being in control.

Roy had a small smile as he breathed in the blonde's scent. The smell always fell deep into his lungs, slowly reviving him after every breath. Edward seemed to have that effect on him, Roy concluded, planting a small kiss on Edwards shoulder, causing the blonde to shiver contentedly before muttering a half-hearted, "Iie…dame," which only seemed to encourage the older man.

Roy found touch to be a magnificent thing as he ran his fingers along Edwards arm, feeling Edward occasionally jerk away from the ticklish sensation. "Dame…" Edward muttered yet again behind closed eyes. Roy ignored him and ran the hand lower, descending towards Edwards hip until he received a face full of pillow. Roy blinked, removing the object to stare into Edward's narrowed golden eyes. Very pissed off, Roy noted. Adorably so.

Edward suddenly sat up, removing their spooning position much to Roy's disappointment. Roy watched the blonde walk away with the very air of anger trailing behind him. Roy smirked, looking exceptionally smug and waited patiently for his golden angel to return.

It had been over an hour. Roy Mustang was now fully sprawled on the couch staring up into the rotating ceiling fan, his jacket casually tossed onto a nearby chair. Roy exhaled dramatically, wondering when the hell his blonde lover would return. Although not shocking, it did surprise the Colonel when Edward had managed to climb over him and rest his lips on Roy's from his looming position.

"What took you so long?" Roy asked irritably when Edward had pulled away. The blonde only smirked, eyes glinting magnificently with dominance. Roy's arms were pinned snugly against the couch by Edwards.

"…was waiting for the upper-hand." Edward whispered before kissing Roy once again.

Sometimes, Roy decided between Edward's feverish kisses, the Colonel didn't mind being Uke outside the bedroom. He definitely would never tell Edward this though.

Roy strained slightly to match up to Edwards dominating lips, but Edward kept his arms pinned. Roy reluctantly remained prone but closed his eyes as Edward rested his forehead against his own.

"Are you quite finished?" Roy managed to ask as he fought to catch his breath. God he loved the boy. Edward hugged him tightly and spoke softly into his ear.

"Only if you are." Roy contentedly wrapped his arms around the blonde and smiled coyly. In one swift movement Roy had managed to stand, Edward suddenly gripping tighter against the taller mans shoulders.

"OI" Edward shouted, but Roy only chuckled against the irritated blonde boy, "matte, matte, MATTE! Yamero! Put me down, bastard!" Edward tried to aim a kick at the darker man's leg, but only succeeded in Roy tightening his grip around him. Edward felt a moments panic as the Colonel flipped him in his arms, and complete embarrassment at being carried bridal style into the bedroom.

Roy felt his bundle sigh in aggravation and reluctantly lean against him as Roy kicked the bedroom door open. "And I thought for sure I was on top today." Edward muttered darkly as they strode into the chamber. A flick of the lights was heard and the door creaked shut slowly leaving the alchemists in the dark.

* * *

A/N: "And I thought for sure I was on top today." Edward muttered darkly…

Edward is actually referring to the man in the relationship, the guy who wears the pants… not necessarily the Seme :nervous laughter: Just to clarify since the reference seemed vague.

I hope this was an enjoyable fluff for everyone. Thank you for reading :bows:

Reviews encourage more. : )


End file.
